1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable table, and more particularly to a foldable table which can be folded in a compact configuration when it is needed to be moved or stored and also can be extended so as to make efficient use of a space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various separable or telescopable furniture for improving space utilization has appeared. Such furniture has been developed not only to best utilize the space but also to be easily carried.
Among the separable or telescopable furniture, cabinets, beds, tables or the like are provided in such a manner that their sizes and configurations can be adaptively changed by using various link structures with regard to the spaces where they are to be placed. Alternately, in another type of furniture, adjacent members are hinged to each other so as to be pivot about themselves, thereby varying configurations and sizes. The examples of separable or telescopable furniture are collapsible display tables for displaying merchandises, retractable sofas, foldable tables and benches and extendable tables.
However, the aforementioned conventional furniture has relatively complicated assembling or telescoping mechanisms. Accordingly, when a user carries or stores the furniture after being fully set as designed by the user, a disassembling or a telescoping work, is not easy.
Meanwhile, FIG. 1 shows a conventional extendable table. Referring to FIG. 1, first and second extended portions 4 and 5 can progress outward thereof so as to extend the table and also can retract in an approaching manner therebetween toward a center portion 3 so as to collapse the table while first and second inclined portions 6 and 7 pivot. First and second engaging portions 8a and 9 are provided at inner end portions of first and second extended portions 4 and 5 and extend inward of the table. First and second engaging portions 8a and 9 guide movements of first and second extended portions 4 and 5. On the other hand, first legs 10 having rollers at their bottoms are respectively secured to corner portions of first engaging portion 8a, and second legs 13 are secured to corner portions of second engaging portion 9, thereby supporting the table.
Accordingly, the table provides a relatively wide area thereon when fully extended and provides a compact area thereon when fully retracted.
However, the above table is usable only when it is fully extended or retracted since rollers 11 may slide while being in intermediate positions. Also, the table can not be fully collapsible because legs 10 and 13 remain in protruded positions at all times, so that it is inconvenient for the user to move or store it.